The kits dreams
This is written by Meerkatpaw. This is about the two newest members of HawkClan. 1. Prologue A yellow she cat winced in pain. Her kits were coming. Her mate Thrushheart stayed by her side. "It's okay. Stumpyfoot and Sweetpaw will be here soon." he assured her. The russet coloured male cat came in, the black female apprentice by his side. "It's about time!" Leopardclaw grumbled through her teeth. "I had to get prepared. Kits are a big thing you know," Stumpyfoot said warmly. "Sorry, I was a little mouse-brained" she said. "It's fine." Stumpyfoot replied. Then Leopardclaw yelled. The first kit was coming! A little grey kit with black markings slid out of her body and into the moss. "It's a tom!" Sweetpaw exclaimed. Stumpyfoot smiled at his apprentice. "Well done, Sweetpaw. What are you going to name him?" he asked the new parents. "Newtkit." Leopardclaw replied. Thrushheart nodded. Then another dose of pain came. This time, a light brown kit with white markings slid out of her body, landing beside its brother. "Another tom!" Stumpyfoot said. "What are you going to name him?" Thrushheart thought for a long time, then said, "Dustkit." Leopardclaw nodded. She swept the little wet bundles towards her with her tail. "Newtkit and Dustkit, welcome to HawkClan." 2. The Race for Leadership Newtkit stumbled out of the nursery for the first time. The surroundings outside were so breathtaking. Dustkit stumbled out not long after. "Isn't it beautiful?" Newtkit asked. "Yeah!" Dustkit replied. "Let's play a game!" he said "Yeah! Let's play moss ball!" Newtkit exclaimed, but his enthusiasm quickly drained. "I wish we had more kits to play with us..." he said. "Wolfpelt is expecting kits! I've seen her belly!" Dustkit said helpfully. "Yeah! We'll have more kits to play with!" Newtkit exclaimed, his enthusiasm renewed. "Alright, let's play!" It was sundown when the kits had to get back inside the nursery. Both kits fell asleep when they hit the moss. Leopardclaw fell asleep too, Thrushheart by her side. A dark brown she cat with golden brown paws and amber eyes came into their shared dream. "Mother!" Thrushheart exclaimed and snuggled into the cat. She put her head on top of his and then backed away. "Hawkstar." Leopardclaw said and dipped her head respectfully. "Hello, Leopardclaw." Hawkstar said warmly. "Do you have a message for us?" she asked. "I do" Hawkstar replied. "The newt and the dust will rise, but whoever gets to the hawk first will be for destiny to decide." she said and slipped into the misty forest. "Hawkstar, wait!" Leopardclaw yelled, but the first leader of HawkClan was gone. "Don't worry," Thrushheart said, putting his head on top of his mate's. "I think I know what it means." 3. Sneaking Out Newtkit woke up first in the nursery, Dustkit not long after. Both saw the sleeping and pregnant Wolfpelt beginning to stir. "Good morning you two," she said sleepily, opening one eye. "Good morning Wolfpelt!" Newtkit said. "Good morning Wolfpelt." Dustkit said afterwards. Wolfpelt got onto her paws and shook herself. "Where's Stumpyfoot?" Wolfpelt asked. "He said he'll slip into the nursery to give me some borage." The newly named Sweetwind slipped into the nursery, borage clenched in her jaws. "Sorry that I'm late! Stumpyfoot is collecting herbs outside of camp..." Sweetwind was interrupted by the two kits squeals. "There's more than just camp?!" Dustkit exclaimed. "That's where you hunt and..." Sweetwind trailed off when the kits ran off. Wolfpelt's eyes widened with shock. She nudged her sleeping friend. "Leopardclaw," she said. The yellow she cat opened her eyes slowly. "Wolfpelt? What's going on?" Leopardclaw asked. "It's your kits," Wolfpelt replied. Meanwhile, Newtkit and Dustkit slipped into the forest, then saw a creek, some other cats at the other side. "Well, well, well," said a black tom. "If it isn't two little HawkClan kits?" he continued. "You don't challenge a future hunter!" Newtkit growled. The black tom just laughed, then a brown she cat began to speak, "You better run, kits." she growled, as she bounded off to get the other warriors. Both Newtkit and Dustkit started to back away, until the whole Clan, hidden in the shadows of the forest, charged. Dustkit closed his eyes, waiting to be killed by the ginger tom towering over him. However, death never came. He opened both of his eyes and saw the deputy of HawkClan, Wolfpelt's mate Rabbitclaw slashing him. He looked down at the young kit. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry!" Dustkit exclaimed. "We never should of left camp!" Rabbitclaw just looked at him and his brother. "It's fine, little kits..." But Rabbitclaw was cut off by a grey tom who slit his throat and he fell to the ground. Both of the kits looked horrified "We...We killed him!" Newtkit choked out. "We are murderers!" Dustkit added. "You are not murderers," their mother, Leopardclaw, walked up to them. "You aren't." "But we caused his death by going out of camp!" Newtkit cried tearfully. Dustkit also cried, his tears streaming down his face. Leopardclaw put her tail around her two saddened kits. "Rabbitclaw was killed by that Clan," she said reassuringly. "You two were just curious." The two kits looked up to their mother's warm eyes. Their father rushed towards them. He nosed them both and snuggled into their fur. "Thank StarClan you're safe!" he exclaimed, then saw their saddened faces. "What's wrong?" Thrushheart asked. "They thought they killed Rabbitclaw because they went out of camp," Leopardclaw explained to her mate. Thrushheart just put his head onto his kits heads. "You did not kill him, so please stop thinking that, both of you. You were curious about what it was like outside camp" Thrushheart said. "Now come on. It's time to go back to camp." Windclaw and Leopardclaw carried Rabbitclaw's body back to camp, Wolfpelt watching in tears. Rainstar leaped onto the Highrock. She looked at her best friend's body, then announced reluctantly, "Let everyone old enough to catch their own prey come below Highrock for a Clan meeting." Newtkit and Dustkit watched from the entrance of the nursery. They were too young to go below Highrock. Rainstar hesitated, then said sadly, "Rabbitclaw is dead." Gasps came around the clan. "He was a great deputy and we will remember him for the rest of our lives," she continued. "Now I will say this in front of Rabbitclaw's body so his spirit will approve of my choice. Thrushheart will become the new deputy!" Rainstar said. Thrushheart looked shocked. Every cat was cheering his name. "Thrushheart! Thrushheart!" Newtkit and Dustkit ran from the nursery and snuggled into their father. Thrushheart snuggled with his kits and his mate. Then he backed away and looked at his half sister. "I will be the best deputy you will have," he said. "I promise." 4. It's almost time... Five moons later... Newtkit and Dustkit were up early, tussling with each other. "We're going to be apprentices tomorrow!" Newtkit exclaimed, trying to pin his brother, but was shaken off. "I'm going to be the better apprentice!" Dustkit exclaimed, pinning his brother down. Wolfpelt's strongest, biggest and bravest kit Spiderkit awoke, his brother and best friend Copperkit not long after. "Hey! You started without us!" Spiderkit exclaimed. "Yeah! We want to play too!" Copperkit said. Wolfpelt's two female kits, Featherkit and Webkit both whined, complaining of the noise their two brothers were making. "Why don't you go outside?" Wolfpelt said sleepily. "You two know not to disturb your sisters when they're sleeping." she told her two kits. "Yeah! Let's go outside!" Spiderkit exclaimed. "Whoever gets out of the nursery first gets to choose the game!" Dustkit exclaimed and the kits started running. Newtkit was out first, followed by Spiderkit and Dustkit. Copperkit was last. "Yes! I get to choose the game!" Newtkit exclaimed. "Let's fight to see who will overthrow Daddy!" "You are not overthrowing me!" Thrushheart exclaimed, after sorting out the dawn patrol. "Daddy!" Dustkit asked. "What do you do in a patrol?" he asked. "Well, you protect the border on a border patrol, but if you're on a hunting patrol, you just hunt." Thrudhheart told his son. "Are we still going to play? Let's fight to see who will be the best warrior instead!" Newtkit said. "No fair!" Copperkit complained. "We're one moon younger than you two and you're becoming apprentices tomorrow!" "Do you want to play or not?" Spiderkit asked. "Because I am." "Might as well," Copperkit said more brightly. "Let the strongest warrior win!" 5. The New Apprentices Newtkit's eyes opened, his excitement showing clearly in his eyes. He turned to his brother, who was just as excited. "It's finally the day!" Newtkit exclaimed, jumping to his paws. His brother jumped to his paws straight after. Their mother slowly woke up and smiled. "My little toms are growing up," she said. "You're becoming apprentices already." "I wonder who will be my mentor?" Dustkit said. "Your apprentice ceremony will be happening soon. Now come here." Leopardclaw beckoned. After the kits got a wash, they stood on the rock and walked from either sides of their mother, Newtkit on the right side, Dustkit on the left. Rainstar started, "Newtkit and Dustkit have reached 6 moons and they are now ready to become apprentices. Newtkit, you will now be known as Newtpaw," she said.'' '' Newtpaw, yay! Newtpaw thought. "Dustkit, you will now be known as Dustpaw." Rainstar continued. She looked at a black tom with yellow tabby stripes. "Yellowstripe," she said. "You are ready for an apprentice. I hope you will pass your skills onto Netwpaw." she said. Newtpaw touched noses with the tom. Then Rainstar looked at a white she cat with brown stripes. "Brokensnow," Rainstar said. "You are also ready for an apprentice. You will be Dustpaw's mentor." she said. Dustpaw touched noses with her. "Your training will start tomorrow," Yellowstripe told his apprentice. "I'll make sure you will become a great warrior. However, we will have a tour of our territory first." 6. The Start of Training Newtpaw finished his sparrow and saw Yellowstripe. He had already seen the whole camp yesterday when he took him. "Yellowstripe! What are we going to do today?" he asked. Yellowstripe smiled at his apprentice. "We're going to do some hunting today." he said, getting closer to him. "Aww, why can't we do fighting?" Newtpaw asked. "I'll make you a promise then." Yellowstripe said. "If you can catch five pieces of prey before sunhigh, we can learn some fighting moves after we have our afternoon meal, okay?" "Okay!" Newtpaw exclaimed and they both went onto the moor. Not long after, Newtpaw cried out to his mentor. "Ow!" Newtpaw hissed, looking at his paws. "This has never scorched my paws whenever I sneaked out!" "That's because you sneak out early in the morning," Yellowstripe said. "Then it gets hot. Focus on prey. When we head to the forest your paws will feel better." he continued, then opened his jaws, looking for scents. Newtpaw did the same.'' '' A mouse! Newtpaw thought, detecting the scent immediately as it wafted to the roof of his mouth. It was close as well! He dropped into a hunter's crouch, quite a good one as well. He sneaked up closely, but missed the small creature. "Mouse dung!" Newtpaw spat. Yellowstripe just smiled. "Every cat misses prey." he said. "So don't beat yourself up. You will have plenty more hunting opportunities." Newtpaw then saw another prey item. A plump rabbit came out of its hole. Newtpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, got close to it and chased it. The rabbit, although plump, was quite fast and tried to get away from the young apprentice. However, Newtpaw caught up quickly and pounced on it, finishing it off with a quick bite to the neck. Yes! My first catch! Newtpaw thought and held it proudly in his jaws. "Well done!" Yellowstripe praised his apprentice, and Newtpaw practically glowed with pride. "Now, let's catch some more prey." Meanwhile, Dustpaw pounced on the shrew in front of him. Yes! My first catch! Dustpaw thought. "Nice catch, Dustpaw!" Brokensnow exclaimed. "Let's try that squirrel over there." she said, flicking her tail to a squirrel eating a nut. Dustpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and sneaked towards the animal who was having its last meal. He swiped at it and snatched it up using his jaws. He then dropped it in front of his mentor. "How did I do?" he asked. "That was amazing!" Brokensnow exclaimed. "You were as silent as you were meant to be, you swiped it quick and you didn't wait for it to finish its nut. Well done!" He had missed a hare this morning, but made up for it in a shrew and a squirrel. Dustpaw couldn't help but feel a little proud at the thought. "Can we hunt some more?" Dustpaw asked. "Of course we can!" Brokensnow exclaimed. "We'll learn some fighting moves at sunhigh though." she asked. "Okay!" Dustpaw said. At sunhigh, Newtpaw proudly came in with his catch. His hare and squirrel was in his mentor's mouth, while he held a water vole, a magpie and a lark in his jaws. Dustpaw came with his shrew and his squirrel, balancing a magpie below his chin and his mentor carrying a blackbird and a mouse in her mouth. They both placed their catches on the fresh-kill pile. "Remember, you're not kits anymore." Yellowstripe told the two apprentices. "So you will have to wait after the others have taken their prey." "Yes, Yellowstripe." both of them said. After the rest had eaten, it was finally Newtpaw's and Dustpaw's turn. Fortunately, there was still quite a lot left. Newtpaw grabbed a water vole, while Dustpaw grabbed a rabbit. After both of them finished their prey, they both got to their mentors. They both looked at their apprentices. "Alright," Yellowstripe said. "Newtpaw, you will be learning the forepaw slash first." he continued. "Alright! Let's practice!" Newtpaw yowled. They both headed into the sandy hollow, while Brokensnow took Dustpaw to the moor. "We will be learning the belly rake," she said. 7. The First Gathering As the full moon hung heavy in the night sky, Newtpaw and Dustpaw followed the other cats. It was their first gathering tonight. "I can't wait to go to the gathering!" Newtpaw said excitedly. "Me too!" Dustpaw exclaimed. "And one day, we'll come to a gathering as warriors!" "Yeah!" Newtpaw shifted from paw to paw. As they got to the meeting rock, he saw a ginger tom sitting at the rock. Newtpaw hissed in fury.'' Rabbitclaw's killer!'' he thought. Rainstar jumped onto the rock, while Thrushheart sat on the low ledge with the other deputy. "Flameshade," Rainstar said respectfully and dipped her head. "Flame''star''," he corrected her. "Willowstar is dead now." "I see." Rainstar said. Two other clans came. One of them was led by a grey she cat, while the other one was led by an elderly wiry brown she cat. The gathering then began. "I will start," Rainstar said. "We have a new deputy, Thrushheart!" she said. Thrushheart dipped his head and the rest cheered. "Thruhheart! Thrushheart!" they cheered. "We also have two new apprentices, Newtpaw and Dustpaw" she continued. Newtpaw held his head high. '' I've finally been introduced!'' he thought. Flamestar had a rather saddened and guilty look on his face.'' Why does he look like that? Newtpaw thought. Was it guilt from killing Rabbitclaw? It couldn't be. An apology? Could it be? 8. Hunting Assessment Newtpaw finished his vole, then gathered under Highrock. Dustpaw sat next to him, then Rainstar spoke. "Spiderkit, Copperkit, Featherkit and Webkit are now six moons old and that means they will now be apprentices." Rainstar waited for the kits to come towards her, then she continued. "Spiderkit, you will now be known as Spiderpaw," she said. "Windclaw, you will be Spiderpaw's mentor." she said. The brown she cat touched noses with the young apprentice. Rainstar turned to Copperkit. "Copperkit, you will now be known as Copperpaw," she said, then looked at a brown tom. "Sparrowwing, you will be Copperpaw's mento.r" she said. Thrushheart's brother touched noses with Copperpaw, then they both went into the crowd of cats. Rainstar looked at Featherkit. "Featherkit, you will now be known as Featherpaw," she said. "Leopardclaw will be your mentor," she said. Newtpaw and Dustpaw watched as their mother touched noses with her. Finally, Rainstar looked at Webkit. "Webkit, you will now be known as Webpaw," she said. "Thrushheart, you did great with your last apprentice and I'm sure that you can be Webpaw's mentor as well." she said again. Thrushheart touched noses with her, then Rainstar finished. Yellowstripe and Brokensnow came towards the two apprentices. "You two have been showing great hunting progress so far," Yellowstripe said. "So both of us have decided that you will have a hunting assessment. It's not your warrior assessment, but it's just good to see if you're really good." Newtpaw and Dustpaw bounced on their toes. "When can we start?" Newtpaw asked. "Wait, Newtpaw," Brokensnow said. "Before you start, we have to tell you that although you probably won't see us most of the time, we can see you. Is that understood?" she asked. "Yes Brokensnow," both of them said. "Alright, start!" Yellowstripe said. "Assessment ends at sunhigh." Newtpaw went onto the moor, while Dustpaw headed into the forest. It wasn't long until Newtpaw found a blackbird, perching on a log. He sneaked up to the bird, then pounced. Unfortunately, the bird saw his paws and it flew off. "Mouse dung!" he spat. Was Yellowstripe watching him now? If he was, he could redeem himself with a hare. He pounced onto it, after a short chase. ''Yes! ''Newtpaw thought. Meanwhile, Dustpaw swiped a squirrel off the tree, then buried his prey. This was his second prey item, after a mouse. Then he scented a chaffinch. He had a look up the tree and saw the chaffinch in the tree. Dustpaw began to climb. He got to where the chaffinch was resting, then bit its throat. Yes! My third prey item! Dustpaw thought. ''Assessments are so fun! 9. The Battle Two moons later... Newtpaw aimed at Spiderpaw with a sheathed paw. Spiderpaw dodged it, then launched his own attack. Newtpaw ducked, then lunged at him. However, Spiderpaw threw him off, then tried to pin him, without much success. As quick as he could, Newtpaw pushed his forepaws onto Spiderpaw's chest and gave a push. He leaped onto him and pinned him. "Well done, Newtpaw!" Yellowstripe said. "Keep trying though, Spiderpaw." Spiderpaw looked around. "Where's Windclaw?" he asked. "She was going to give me a hunting assessment after this." His mentor rushed in. "The Clan!" she yelled. "The Clan is being attacked!" "What!" Yellowstripe yelled. "Newtpaw, Spiderpaw! come on!" he yelled. Newtpaw ran out of the hollow. He loved fighting. It wasn't long until he faced another apprentice. He swiped at him with an unsheathed paw this time. The apprentice fell quickly.'' Too easy!'' Newtpaw thought. Then he saw his brother, struggling with another cat, a bigger tom. Newtpaw attacked quickly. He remembered the leap and hold steps Yellowstripe taught him and put them to good use. Dustpaw then got up from where he was struggling and bit the the tom, who was trying to shake Newtpaw loose. He yowled in pain and staggered off. "Are you okay?" Newtpaw asked. "I'm fine..." Dustpaw replied, then gasped. Newtpaw looked at his brother, then at the sight he was looking at. Their mother, in a crumpled heap, had bled her life out in the battle. Thrushheart rushed towards her and let out a grief stricken yowl. "You weren't meant to die!" he said to Leopardclaw's body. "You were meant to stay with me!" Newtpaw and Dustpaw comforted their father. Spiderpaw and Copperpaw came along with their mother. Wolfpelt hesitated, then said,"I'm sorry for your loss. Featherpaw and Webpaw died in the battle too." Heavy grief was in her eyes. Newtpaw looked at her. Although he was young, he knew she had been through a lot during the past nine moons, losing her mate and two of her kits. Thrushheart gave her a sad look. "Your kits didn't deserve to die either. They were still young" he said. Wolfpelt teared up, then was comforted by her sons. Rainstar watched. She had saw how well the apprentices had battled, then looked at the three cats they had lost, though Featherpaw's body was missing. However, she decided not to tell her mother. She wouldn't believe her. She looked up from the other two, then yowled, "Let everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting." Newtpaw and Dustpaw gathered under Highrock, Spiderpaw and Copperpaw beside them. "Newtpaw, Dustpaw, Spiderpaw and Copperpaw, come here" she said. Newtpaw led the way, Dustpaw following, Spiderpaw behind him and Copperpaw bringing up the rear. "You all have fought like true warriors today and it is time for you all to become warriors," she said. Pride rushed through Newtpaw''. Wow! I'm going to become a warrior!'' he thought. "Newtpaw, do you wish to fight for this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rainstar asked. "I do!" Newtpaw said, excitement in his voice. "Now, with the powers of StarClan looking down on this apprentice, Newtpaw, you will now be known as Newtstep." she said. Newtstep now felt more than pride, he felt strong. "StarClan honors you for your bravery and compassion." Rainstar continued, then looked at Dustpaw. "Dustpaw, do you wish to fight for this clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked. "I do," Dustpaw said. "Now, with the powers of StarClan looking down on this apprentice, Dustpaw, you will now be known as Dustleap. StarClan honous you for your energy and determination." Rainstar turned to Spiderpaw, bouncing on his toes. "Spiderpaw, do you wish to fight for this clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked. "I do!" he exclaimed. He wasn't as good at hiding feelings like Newtstep and Dustleap. "Now, with the powers of StarClan looking down on this apprentice, Spiderpaw, you will now be known as Spiderclaw. StarClan honors you for your energy and skill in battle." Rainstar finally turned to Copperpaw. "Copperpaw, do you wish to fight for this clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked. "I do." he said. "Now, with the powers of StarClan looking down on this apprentice, Copperpaw, you will now be known as Copperstrike." she said. "StarClan honours you for your compassion and determination." "Newtstep, Dustleap, Spiderclaw and Copperstrike!" the clan cheered. Newtstep saw his father, pride in his eyes. He looked at his father, then went for his vigil. 10. The Vigil At the end of the camp, Newtstep sat, Dustleap beside him. "Your vigil begins," Rainstar said. "Someone will tell you when it's over in the morning." Newtstep stared onto the open moor. Dustleap looked from another side of the moor, while Spiderclaw was staring into the forest futher away. Copperstrike watched from Highrock. Nobody was allowed up there, except Rainstar and Thrushheart. However, you were also allowed when you were doing a vigil. Newtstep saw his father sitting on a ledge, looking blankly at the sky. Newtstep gave a his brother a nudge. Dustleap looked at him, then saw his father on the ledge. He's having his own vigil for mother. Newtstep thought. He was no longer a kit anymore, so he no longer addressed his parents as Mummy and Daddy. He then turned his head from his father and continued his vigil. The night got darker and the wind rustled his fur. He shivered. When is this vigil over?! Newtstep thought. Then, a smile came onto his face. A warrior didn't have an arranged time for sleep, unlike when he did when he was an apprentice. However, his smile didn't last long and his mind went onto the battle today. The blood spilled. The apprentice he knocked down. The death of his mother. Newtstep couldn't get that off his mind. He turned his head again. His father had shifted from his position and lay by Leopardclaw's body. Newtstep heard his father say something in her ear. "I love you. I will see you in StarClan one day. I will always miss you, but I want to be leader until I do lose my life." Newtstep felt hot tears spring in the back of his eyes, but he held them in. It was a long time until morning came. Newtstep could hardly keep his eyes open. He saw the tom Redwing come. "Your vigil is over now," he said. Newtstep almost let out a triumphant yowl, but decided not to. Instead, he rushed into the apprentice den. He grabbed his nest, but not before looking around for one last time. He was going to miss sleeping here, though was excited to sleep in the warriors den. He planted his nest on the outside of the circle. New warriors had to sleep on the outside of the circle. Senior warriors had their nests inside the circle. He ate a mouse before he fell asleep. He was exhausted. 11. The Evening Patrol Newtstep's eyes opened slowly. Dustleap and Spiderclaw rose up from their postions. Copperstrike finally got up from his position. Thrushheart looked at them. "Nice sleep, son?" he said to Newtstep. "Yeah. It's evening now, isn't it?" he asked. Thrushheart nodded. "That's why all four of you will go on a border patrol with Redwing, Windclaw and Yellowstripe" he said. Newtstep went out of the den first, followed by Copperstrike, Spiderclaw and Dustleap. Redwing led the patrol out to the creek in the forest. Newtstep opened his jaws. He scented the clan at the other side of the creek. His stomach lurched as he thought of his mother. Then, he spotted something else. "Hey! Look at this!" he said. Redwing looked at it. "This is really odd" he said. The strange object was white and had holes, like a spider's web. Dustleap then spotted something more about it. "There's this thin thing here!" he said, looking at another strange thing. Spiderclaw then looked up. "There's more of that thin thing up the tree!" Windclaw inspected the strange thing. "Twolegs!" she spat. "But I thought Twolegs never come here anymore!" Yellowstripe exclaimed. "What are Twolegs?" Copperstrike asked. "They are animals with fur only their heads and wear differently colored pelts" Newtstep said. "They also set traps like this," Windclaw said. "And they keep cats as pets. We call those cats kittypets." "Twolegs are so complicated!" Spiderclaw said. "I know" Redwing said. "We better report this to Rainstar." 12. Thrushheart's Mistake Newtstep and the others bounded across the moonlit moor. They got to camp and Redwing went into Rainstar's den. A while later, Rainstar came out of the den sleepily. "So, what is this important thing you found?" she asked. "Follow us, we'll show you." Yellowstripe said. Rainstar followed the seven warriors across the moor and into the forest. She saw the strange thing that the others had found. "What is this thing?" Rainstar asked, looking at it strangely. "I don't know," Newtstep said. "We all don't know." Windclaw said, rather unhelpfully. "Hmm, Mother taught me how to disable fox traps. Maybe we can use that way as well." Rainstar said. "I'll go and get Thrushheart. We will need two cats for this." A few heartbeats later, Thrushheart was inspecting the strange object. However, he tripped over the thin line and the strange object went up, carrying him up. "Help me!" he cried. Rainstar glared at him. "You help yourself. You're not my half brother" she said. Thrushheart blinked. "You're a mouse-brain for doing that! " Thrushheart growled and tore himself out. He fell with a thud, but he was okay. He leaped onto Rainstar, claws unsheathed. Rainstar defended herself, then attacked with the same force as Thrushheart's. Newtstep and Dustleap looked at the battle shocked. Their father was fighting their auntie! However, before they were about to kill one another, a voice bellowed, "Stop! My kits!" The brown she cat Hawkstar flung herself into the middle of the raging siblings. Thrushheart was bleeding from a cut, though otherwise he was fine. Rainstar however was lying on the ground, dead. Thrushheart just stared, shocked. He had killed his own sister! "I didn't mean to kill her..." Thrushheart trailed off. "It's fine." his mother said, almost nonchalant about it. "But I killed my own sister! I don't deserve to be the next leader!" he cried. Hawkstar comforted his son. "I know. It was an accident, Thrushheart. But you will be a great leader. You are Thrushstar now." she said. "Thrushstar! Thrushstar!" Newtstep cheered his father. Then the others followed. Thrushstar inhaled, then exhaled, trying to calm himself. He was heading towards camp, were he would go with Stumpyfoot and get his nine lives. 13. Thrushstar's nine lives Thrushheart stared at the Moonpool. "Alright, touch your nose on the water." Stumpyfoot said. Thrushheart finally touched his nose on the surface of the pool, his eyes closed. He fell asleep, then saw the spirits coming towards him. "Hello Thrushheart" the nine voices said. "Are you ready to begin?" they asked. "I am." Thrushheart said. "Alright then" the first voice said. A ginger tom with green eyes stepped forward first. "I am Fireshade," he said. "I am also your father." "You're my father?" he asked. "Did you become a warrior after you left my mother?" Fireshade stiffened and didn't answer. However, he composed himself and spoke again. "With this life, I give you courage. You have a lot of this, though it would be good to have more." The life rushed through Thrushheart. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt very much, just a little sting. Thrushheart, for the first time, comforted his father, then he left towards the moor. A grey tom came up next. "I am Ashtail," the tom said. "I was your mother's first mate." Thrushheart saw the pain in his eyes when he said that. "Why did Mother leave you?" he asked. "She found Fireshade. I remembered the battle we had, before you were born." Thrushheart then went silent. Ashtail then said, "With this life I give you forgiveness. With this life, you can forgive anyone, whether they hurt you or make you lose a life." Pain seared through Thrushheart's body. Ashtail locked eyes with him and Thrushheart saw regret in them. He's hiding something from me he thought. A familiar she cat came up next. "Leopardclaw!" he exclaimed, touching noses with his old mate. Leopardclaw looked at him happily, warmness in her eyes. "Oh, Thrushheart, I miss you so much!" she exclaimed. "I miss you too!" Thrushheart exclaimed. Leopardclaw then spoke. "With this life, I give you love, so you can find a mate that will love you as much as I did." The life went in rather soft at first , then huge amounts of pain. "Goodbye, Thrushheart..." she said. Thrushheart said one last goodbye to her. She didn't love him anymore, much to his sadness. His mother came up next. "Oh, my Thrushheart. I know you will become a leader one day" she said, then touched noses with him. "With this life, I give you endurance. Use this life when you feel like you can't go on any longer" she said. Hawkstar's life was more soothing than he imagined. Hawkstar headed towards the moor while the familiar face of Rabbitclaw came towards him. "Well, well, well. Look who's a leader now," he said warmly. "Are you jealous?" Thrushheart asked. "Why should I be? I knew you were more deserving than me" Rabbitclaw replied. "But I killed..." Thrushheart started. "Now look here Thrushheart! It was an accident and even Rainstar knows that! Now don't feel so down!" Rabbitclaw interrupted. "Now, with this life, I give you compassion. Make sure you use this life wisely." he said. Rabbitclaw's life hit him hard. So hard, Thrushheart felt breathless. Rabbitclaw smiled, then headed toward the moor, stalking a hare. A tom that looked like his son Newtstep, only that he had brown stripes came up. "Good evening," he said. "Good evening," Thrushheart said back. "My name is Newtpelt." the tom said. "You remind of my son, Newtstep," Thrushheart said. Newtpelt smiled mysteriously. "With this life, I give you stubbornness. Use this life whenever you want to" he said. The life went in rather well, though Thrushheart felt like he couldn't go on. A white she cat with brown patches came up. "Briarpaw?" he asked. She had grown a lot since her death. "Briarberry." she corrected. "Did you go through a transformation?" Thrushheart asked. Briarberry nodded. "With this life, I give you patience. This way, you can tolerate anyone" she said. Briarberry's life was as smooth as Leopardclaw's fur was when she loved him. Briarberry was about to go back to the moor, however she turned and said, "Tell Sparrowwing I love him and I'm waiting for him." As Briarberry slipped onto the moor, the eighth cat appeared. Young Webpaw, his apprentice who wasn't meant to die in the battle, came up to him. "I am not angry with you, Thrushheart. In fact, this life i am giving is for mentoring. With this life, you can teach the whole Clan." she said, like a true warrior. Webpaw's life was soothing after the last seven lives. As Webpaw left the spot and onto the moor, the final cat revealed herself. "Rainstar.." Thrushheart choked. "I didn't mean it! I didn't.." But he was interrupted by his half sister. "I never should have disowned you as my brother. Your stupid antics annoyed me, but you're really the bravest, sweetest, most responsible cat I know" she said. "And with this life, I give you nobility, though you already have a lot of this. Use this life very carefully" she said. Thrushheart braced himself. However, pain didn't come. Just a soft, comforting feeling. Rainstar spoke again, "Thrushheart, your old life is over. From now on you will now be known as Thrushstar!" she said and the other cats came back from the moor. "Thrushstar! Thrushstar!" they cheered. Thrushstar woke up. Stumpyfoot looked at him, as he got up. "Good morning, Thrushstar." 14. Epilogue Thrushstar stood on his rock. "Everybody old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he bellowed. This was the first meeting he had called. "I am now the rightful leader of HawkClan!" he yelled. Cheering came through the crowd, his sons, Newtstep and Dustleap being the loudest. "Now, I will have to pick a deputy." he said. "Will you be my deputy, Yellowstripe?" he asked. "Me?' Yellowstripe asked. "You. You have done well mentoring my son and making him the warrior he is," Thrushstar said. "That shows that you are strong enough, even enough to become leader one day maybe" he said. "Well, I accept." he said. Newtstep watched this warmly, then he thought he saw something. Something rare. It was a spirit. The spirit of him. The spirit of his future. The spirit of Newtstar. Book two: Netwstep's Revealing is coming out soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Complete)